


Will you marry me

by sangria



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangria/pseuds/sangria





	Will you marry me

[JOJO][乔西]Will you marry me  
存档

 

Will you marry me

——谨以此文献给好基友景酱，生日快乐。

 

 

乔瑟夫是在一阵摇动中醒来的。

轻微的晃动，就像船漂浮在粼粼水波上，他很熟悉这种感觉。这是种惬意自然的休闲时光，他躺在船上，似乎还闻到了一点百合花的香气。春天的气息总是凛凛淡淡，然而乔瑟夫还是实实在在的感受到了一丝暖意。他缓缓睁开眼睛，天空是黄昏特有的慵懒颜色，伴随着低低传入耳畔的歌声，乔瑟夫浑身放松，困倦极了。

“……Non ti scordar di me,la vita mia legata e a te.Io t'amo sempre piu,nel sogno mio rimani tu.”

他听过这个旋律，但是一时回想不起来。舒缓迷人的音乐极适合小憩，略带哀伤的歌词却显得稍稍不妥。唱歌的人并不在意他的心情，只管低声轻哼，还用船桨轻轻敲打着水面。乔瑟夫愣愣地望着空中舒卷的红云，像是被火烧着了后背，猛地从船上一跃而起。

这是西撒的声音——他无论何时都不会记错。

西撒喜欢这首民歌，他还曾因此嘲笑他是个老古董。而现在，他看到西撒就站在他的眼前，两手牢牢地握着船桨，眉头微皱，似乎在责怪他用力过猛的动作差点让他们都失去平衡。

乔瑟夫的第一个反应就是狠狠敲了几下脑袋，疼得他眼泛泪花。西撒吃惊地望着他不正常的举动，终于还是无奈地笑了。

“你又睡糊涂了，JOJO，”西撒躲着船上的花和装饰彩带，小心翼翼地迈上前几步，伸长手臂拉过他，“你做了噩梦？”

乔瑟夫紧紧盯着他，连眼睛都不敢眨动一下，任由他握住自己的手，温暖的体温包裹他的手指。对乔瑟夫来说，那岂止是噩梦，简直堪比他人生经历中最大的灾难。

他梦到西撒死了。没错，他梦到西撒被压在废弃旅馆的十字架下面，血流一地，刺鼻的腥气强烈冲击着他的感官神经。那场景真实得可怕，他悲伤欲绝，怒火和痛苦几乎要将理智湮灭。梦中他无能为力，唯有跪在地上放声哭泣，以此来发泄悔恨悲痛的情绪。他们曾在决战前吵过一架，他冲西撒吼了几句狠话，这让他愈发心绪难平。他在梦里发誓，如果还有机会再见西撒一面，他一定要跟他道歉，不管会不会得到原谅，否则他将后悔一生。

然而幸好，那只是个梦，是他千百个梦中感受最深，却也同样不起眼的一个。西撒还好好的活着，他们双手交握，互相吸取着对方的体温，眼中映出彼此的身影。甚至就在刚才，他们还——

乔瑟夫的头忽然一阵刺痛，大概是睡在船上着了凉，那些梦境中的景象犹如危险的碎片，不停戳刺着他的大脑。他赶紧甩甩头，努力把这些不吉利的画面驱逐出脑内。他张开手臂做了个圈的姿势，西撒会意地抱住他，温柔地摸了摸他的后背。

“你可真是个孩子，”等乔瑟夫也把他搂紧之后，西撒趴在他的肩头笑着说，“真不敢相信，你这个半大的小子，居然也当上了新郎。”

新郎？乔瑟夫惊疑地抬起自己的左手看了看，完好无损的无名指上面，正套着一枚朴素的银色戒指。但是这与他的记忆并不相符。他明明已经损失了整条左小臂，就在与卡兹的最后决战之中。虽然他已经打败了卡兹，成功将他送去了外太空，可是关于那之后发生的事，他竟然没有一点印象。他是如何当上新郎的？

乔瑟夫的头又开始隐隐作痛，他扶着脑袋，咬牙忍受着针扎一样的痛苦逐渐平息。是了，他还处在睡梦带来的迷糊迟钝中，那只是梦的一部分，既非现实，也无关未来。他确实当上新郎，就在刚才，他和西撒在小教堂里立下了对神圣婚姻的誓言。也许这成为不了合法可行的婚姻，但是他并不在乎。真正重要的，是他们能够携手走过以后的每一天。

乔瑟夫顿时感觉好受多了，他嘿嘿傻笑着拉起西撒的手，他的无名指上同样戴着一枚款式相同的指环。诚然，他们是两情相悦的。决战前的一个月中，他与西撒产生了惺惺相惜的战友情，以及超越了兄弟关系的暧昧情愫。那份感情发展得异常迅速，至少在乔瑟夫看来，他们已经无法离开彼此。他甚至想好了求婚的台词，只等与柱人的对决一结束，他就要对西撒说出那几句深藏已久的话。

“感谢上帝，”乔瑟夫不断吻着西撒的手，声音都在发抖，“抱歉，我太高兴了。我——我刚刚做了一个很可怕的梦，我以为……我以为我就要失去你了。嘿，别笑话我——算了，今天是个特殊的日子，你就尽情嘲笑好了。”

而紧接着，他得到了西撒的一个拥抱和温暖的吻。饱含安抚和鼓励的亲吻，让他无比幸福。他们站在铺着鲜花的黑色贡多拉船上，残红尚存，乔瑟夫的脸颊被渡上了一层血色。时值傍晚，摇曳的船只漂浮在幽静的水巷中，巴洛克建筑厚重冰冷的石墙，也尽数藏匿于夕阳的光照下。日落前最后的美景，让他有种异常平静的感觉。

 

正如他战胜卡兹之后一样，不留遗憾，心如止水，将自己完全交予失血带来的晕眩。此时他也沉溺于巨大的幸福和快乐里，只希望这一刻永恒。乔瑟夫环顾四周，这里正是总督府墙外，拱形的叹息桥横跨在他们的头顶。他想了想，拉住西撒的手，单膝跪了下来。 

“JOJO？你做什么？”西撒不知所措地看着他突然的举动，乔瑟夫却只是摇摇头。 

“抱歉，让我再求一次婚，好吗？”

不能不说，乔瑟夫是有些害怕的。他搜遍大脑中的每个角落，关于求婚的记忆却非常模糊。不仅如此，从决战开始到现在，整个时间段都像偏离了正轨。他不清楚这究竟是种什么症状，然而记忆可以再创造，人却不会。除了牢牢把握当下，他别无选择。

“西撒，”乔瑟夫抬头望着西撒，他的声音有些波动起伏，却非常坚定，“上帝给了我这个机会，让我爱上了你，我最好的朋友和最棒的战友。虽然我们有时候会有些摩擦，但跟你在一起的时光是最快乐的。我会——我会用一生的时间，给你更多的快乐和幸福。你愿意——和我结婚吗？”

 

乔瑟夫的绿眼睛与他对视，满含信任与眷恋。西撒看起来并不好，他也跪下来，紧紧攥住乔瑟夫的手。他似乎还没反应过来，只露出一个局促紧张、略微不好意思的笑容，冲乔瑟夫点了点头。 

“是的，我愿意。” 

乔瑟夫再次搂紧他，他们在叹息桥下拥抱接吻。关于这座桥的种种传说，乔瑟夫从未放在心上， 也根本不当真。可是今天，他近乎偏执地想在这块爱情圣地上亲吻西撒，以此来消除一点愈发强烈的困惑和恐惧。

“这太不符合你的风格了，JOJO，”西撒握着他的手说，“严肃认真的求婚方式好像比较适合我。” 

“还有几句话我没来得及说，我想——我想也许你会不高兴，”乔瑟夫顿了顿，“比如我们可以领养一个女儿，像秀兰·邓波儿一样可爱，我们还可以养只大狗，当然、当然如果你更喜欢猫的话我不介意再增加一个成员。到时候你可以跟我回纽约，虽然和威尼斯很不一样，但我保证你也会爱上那里。不不，能在威尼斯生活也很好，对我来说哪里都好——噢该死，我想这种求婚台词一定无法得到你的青睐。” 

“事实上是，我很喜欢它们。如果你能用这些话来求婚，任何女孩儿都会一口答应。” 

“你可不是女孩儿，西撒，”乔瑟夫提醒他，“不过、不过我想——我的求婚台词里还有一句没来得及加上，”他迅速看了一眼西撒的西装，“我想也许——也许你穿婚纱会更好。” 

 

这成了乔瑟夫的人生里实现最快的一个愿望。他再次睡着了，梦里一遍又一遍地重复着战斗时的景象。他极度疲累，奋力奔跑，却挣脱不了梦境。有时他会落入一片黑暗，完全失去时间概念，仿佛漂浮在无尽的黑色海洋。这种感觉脱力无助，吞噬着他所剩无几的勇气和信心。因此当他在“新房”的床上睁开双眼，立刻发现一身白色婚纱的西撒坐在床边——他以为看到了一个天使。

他对这个新家很陌生，也没有任何购置过房屋的头绪。 而再次从睡眠中醒来，他甚至不知道身处何处，要做什么。如果不是真实存在的西撒，他会毫不犹豫地怀疑这一切，包括他自己。可是西撒，穿着一袭简单的白色婚纱，长裙缀地，曾在他的幻想中出现过无数次。乔瑟夫对男人的女装有种难以言表的感觉，不是厌恶也不是喜欢，大概除了他自己，任何男人的裙装都会让他捧腹大笑。

然而西撒不同。他想看西撒穿婚纱，哪怕只有一分钟也好，他发誓自己绝对不会嘲笑，更不会做出任何带有贬义色彩的举动。这种有点私心的愿望竟然这么快就变成了现实，乔瑟夫呆愣地望着西撒，快要为这愿望的实现而欣喜若狂。

“我知道这一定很——很不正常，”西撒看了看他的表情，又懊恼地望着身上的婚纱，动手扯下了白手套，“你肯定觉得我这副打扮像个变态。”

“不，”乔瑟夫也坐到床边，握住他的肩膀，又仔细打量了一番，“不，我觉得你很美。”

“看来不正常的是你，JOJO，”西撒抬起头来挑眉望着他，这让他忍不住吻了西撒的嘴唇。他们安静地亲吻着，温柔的抚摸彼此的身体。婚纱的质感并不柔软，乔瑟夫却很喜欢这种触感。对于乔瑟夫来说，西撒不论穿什么都是合适的，就算所有男人穿婚纱都会显得笨拙可笑，在乔瑟夫眼中，这条定律也绝对不适用在西撒身上。

“我想我该脱下它了，”西撒把手伸向背后，试图解开拉链，“这真是太奇怪了——”

 

“别动，”乔瑟夫制止了他的动作，“让我来。”

他向后退了退，跪在西撒的双腿之间，轻轻握住他的脚踝。乔瑟夫低下头去，亲吻着他的脚趾和脚背。光滑的皮肤宛如新生儿一样，没有留下一丝战斗的伤痕。乔瑟夫动着灵活柔软的舌头，一点一点向上滑动，舔咬着结实的小腿肌肉。西撒不安地屈了屈腿，却被他牢牢按住了。

“让我舔你，”乔瑟夫低低的说，“每次看着你，我都必须拼命克制这种欲望。现在我要舔遍你的全身，包括阴茎和屁股，让你浑身都沾满我的口水，彻底变成湿漉漉的新娘。”

“我从、从不知道……你还这么想过，”西撒假装语调平稳，然而微乱的呼吸却出卖了他。乔瑟夫用牙齿轻咬着他内侧的腿部肌肉，再舔吻那些并不清晰的牙印。那两片嘴唇比刚滴落的蜡油还烫，烧得皮肤都火辣辣的。尽管隔着纱裙并不太明显，西撒却清楚的发现他的性器已微微开始抬头。乔瑟夫的左手搭到他的另一条腿上，缓缓抚摸那片敏感灼热的皮肤。西撒的双腿在温柔的舔弄抚摸下颤抖着，每一个吻都是点燃欲望的助推器，他甚至有种就能这样高潮的错觉。

他们曾经尝试过做爱，就在决战前的一个月里。第一次的过程无比痛苦，乔瑟夫只进去了一半，就被西撒白得惊人的脸色吓坏了，最后不得不通过互相抚慰和手淫来结束。第二次顺利了不少，在西撒努力的配合下，他们终于得以身体交合。乔瑟夫从未有过那种兴奋感，比起姑娘们，他更喜欢与西撒做爱的感觉。这无关征服与支配，仅是他诉求强烈爱意的一种本能。在他看来，西撒的任何反应都无比直观可爱，相比丰乳肥臀的温软肉体来说，他更爱这具散发着浓烈荷尔蒙气息，与他并无二致的战士的身体。

可是西撒身上的伤痕仍让他疑惑。在为数不多的几次交合中，乔瑟夫清楚地记下了这具身体上的每一个痕迹。它们深浅不一，细小而繁多，尤其在四肢和胸口处最为集中。光洁的皮肤并不是不好，然而那些伤痕也正是西撒身份的证明。乔瑟夫喜欢它们，每当他吻着那些或愈合或新增的不规则线条，西撒总能表现出更加强烈兴奋的性欲。他喜欢带点疼痛的性爱，乔瑟夫这么想着，重重咬了一口他的大腿根部。

果不其然，西撒的双腿剧烈一抖，性器抬得更高了。乔瑟夫并没有把纱裙全部撩起，而是隔着白纱抚上了西撒的阴茎。那里支起一个小小的帐篷，好像纱裙上一个有点异类的花褶。乔瑟夫用手将那根滚烫的棒体整个圈住，张开嘴巴，连着纱裙一起含进口腔中。

敏感的龟头被有些粗糙的纱裙摩擦着，本就在丝丝疼痛的刺激下不断涨大，进入温暖湿热的口腔之后，更是膨胀得惊人。没有人可以抗拒这么灵活的唇舌，在乔瑟夫卖力的吸舔下，一波波强烈的快感席卷着西撒全身，他腰部发软，控制不住向后仰倒在床上。

不知是唾液还是精液，亦或者是二者的混合，把象征神圣的洁白婚纱迅速沾湿了一片。乔瑟夫毫不减速，他的手隔着婚纱捋动着西撒的阴茎，连同那两个逐渐鼓起来的囊袋，也一一被嘴唇亲吻舔弄。西撒的身体颤抖得越来越严重，覆盖着一层薄皮的小球被质感粗糙的纱裙磨蹭着，仿佛很快就会爆炸破裂。

“不——JOJO、别咬——”当乔瑟夫的牙齿微陷进沉甸甸的球体，西撒终于忍不住开口了。坚硬的门牙只是稍微碰触到鼓胀的囊袋，西撒就害怕得蜷起腿来。这是从未有过的感触，在纱裙和牙齿的作用下，他真怕那两个小球就会这样裂开。更何况，他的性器已经越来越硬，在纱裙里笔直地竖起一把旗杆的形状。乔瑟夫却连着纱裙一起紧紧握住它，不给它一点多余的空间。再这样下去，他的阴茎说不定会把婚纱戳出一个小洞。

西撒扭动着腰和双腿，试图从这种禁锢里挣脱出来。他感到恐惧，但同时又莫名的更加兴奋。他呻吟着，伸长双手去抓乔瑟夫的头发，可这没什么效果，乔瑟夫纹丝不动，按部就班地舔弄着愈发火热的阴茎，不时嘬一口流着粘液的龟头，仿佛在吃一根美味的奶油冰棒。西撒知道他就要高潮了，尽管被纱裙困住的紧迫感很不舒服，然而在强烈的欲望驱使下，他根本顾不上什么疼痛和羞耻，只是挺着腰，努力把自己往乔瑟夫的口中送去。

乔瑟夫没有让他失望，他对西撒的脆弱和敏感之处了若指掌。那双手轻捻着根部，舌尖抵住龟头顶部的小孔一吸，西撒的性器就剧烈抖动着，喷出一股粘稠的精液来。乔瑟夫松开握着纱裙的手，好让西撒释放得更彻底。纱裙上沾了不少液体，乔瑟夫的手和脸上也有一些，不过他并不在意，只是站起身来注视着西撒的反应。

今天的西撒与以往很不一样。之前的每次交合，西撒总会对他提出种种要求和抗议，还会在被弄疼的时候斥责他的笨拙。然而今天他却安静得出奇，也许是新婚之夜的缘故，他的态度柔软温顺，对乔瑟夫的举动没有一丝异议。乔瑟夫低下头吻了吻他的眼角，这样的西撒让他心生怜爱，却也困惑不止。西撒伸出手揉揉他的头发，将他脸上的白色液体一一舔去。

“帮我解开这个，”西撒转过身趴在床上，露出背部的婚纱拉链。他的脊背线条锐利，却在婚纱的衬托下意外地显露出一点柔和。乔瑟夫咬住那个小小的拉头，轻轻向下拉拽。他挺直的鼻尖抵在西撒温暖的后背上，随着拉链的轨迹划出一条长长的线。他吻着西撒的背部，轻柔的触感有些痒，西撒抖着肩膀，发出几声闷笑。

乔瑟夫的吻越来越往下，终于到达拉链的底端。敞开的婚纱若隐若现的露出一截股沟，继而向下隐匿到纱裙里。乔瑟夫用手拉起纱裙，把它们堆到西撒的腰周。从这个角度看，西撒的下身就像是棉花糖下面的可折叠糖管，乔瑟夫笑着拍了拍他的屁股，凑上前轻轻咬了一口。

与女人的身体不同，战士的每一部分都由坚实的肌肉组成。乔瑟夫碰触到的部位并不柔软，却极富弹性。他用双手按住两片臀瓣，沿着股沟缓缓向下舔吻。很快，西撒的白皮肤上就显现出一道濡湿的水痕，乔瑟夫的嘴唇也落到那个微微张开的穴口，他毫不犹豫地给了它一个吻。

“不……”感受到乔瑟夫的嘴唇后，西撒努力晃动着身体，试图从乔瑟夫的手中逃开。这太令他羞耻了，他的皮肤泛红，在白色婚纱的衬托下愈发显眼。乔瑟夫迅速感觉到双手所及之处的热度，他更用力的握住它们，迫使他的手掌在白色的肌肤上留下两个手印。

“交给我，”乔瑟夫喃喃说着，伸出舌头舔吻着开合的穴口。他的舌尖推挤着入口处的褶皱，再把它们一一抚平。西撒咬着嘴唇缩起肩膀，他明白此刻最需要做的事就是放松，可是乔瑟夫的舌头为这件容易的事增加了几分难度。舌头的硬度和长度远不及手指的十分之一，然而它湿热柔软，在西撒的后穴中毫无阻力地横冲直撞，与肠壁相交融。西撒焦躁地咬着自己的手指，还是遏制不住破碎的呻吟。他极度羞耻，却也极度兴奋，他的阴茎不知不觉中又开始抬头，坚硬的龟头抵住床侧，难耐地上下摆动。西撒想伸出手去自慰，却由于趴着的姿势和纱裙的阻碍无法够到下体，只能通过不断扭动腰部来得到一些安慰。乔瑟夫的双手牢牢摁住他的屁股，封锁了他大幅度的动作。西撒意乱情迷，浑身冒汗，他的双腿和腰部都发软打颤，仿佛离开床的支撑，就连趴跪也难以做到。后穴被舌头开拓得非常柔软，混合着湿润的唾液，乔瑟夫非常轻易地就插入了两根手指。

“JOJO、快点——”西撒努力扭头望向乔瑟夫，咬得发红的嘴唇开合着拼出他的名字。乔瑟夫早就忍耐已久，膨胀的阴茎快要把西裤撑爆。他匆忙解开腰带，掏出粗硬的性器，却并不急着进入，而是握住它轻轻在西撒的后穴入口打着转。

然而西撒却突然拨开他的手站起身，不由分说把乔瑟夫推到床边坐下。他用食指轻轻一勾，拉下了挂在腰际的纱裙。眼前的胴体一丝不挂，犹如雕刻一般的完美比例，令乔瑟夫熟悉又陌生。乔瑟夫一身正装，衣着整齐的坐着，只露出粗大红肿的性器。他的新娘面色泛红，身体发抖，绿眼睛却依旧坚定地望着他，双手搭到他的肩膀上，缓缓坐了下来。

“我想、我想看着你——”

西撒扶住他怒张的阴茎，对准了自己的穴口。虽然得到了充分的润滑，想要完全进入也并不是一件容易的事。可是西撒似乎顾不上疼痛，他咬着牙把那根凶器慢慢推进体内，直到它连根没入后穴，直抵火热湿软的肠道中心。

乔瑟夫不断吻着西撒的下巴和脖子，以此来减轻一些他的痛苦。西撒捧住他的脸，与他交换了一个深吻。这是许可的信号，乔瑟夫试探着动了动腰。疼痛还未完全消失，快感就已如潮水般接踵而至。一点点轻微的摆动，也能给西撒带来无上的快乐。他与乔瑟夫唇舌纠缠，下体传来的快感让他鼻息粗重，情不自禁地发出几声呜咽。

西撒抚摸着乔瑟夫的脸和头发，这张面庞无论看多少次也不会厌倦。尽管还带着一点孩子气，紧紧注视着他的双眼却稳重可靠，托扶着他的有力双手也在给他以支撑。他是最了解乔瑟夫的人，不管是一点一滴的成长，还是本就极具魅力的人格。乔瑟夫就像宇宙中心的太阳，无时无刻不在吸引着他。与乔瑟夫一起经历的冒险是那么不可思议，却又如此合乎常理。如果可能，他愿意陪伴乔瑟夫一生一世，甚至更久，久到死亡也无法分开他们彼此。

“西撒……西撒！”

西撒被强横野蛮的力道一撞，唇边溢出几句不成声的呻吟。他用拇指抹去乔瑟夫脸上的水滴，才发现是自己的眼泪。乔瑟夫有点惊讶地看着他，似乎在询问他是不是仍在疼痛。他们的下体紧密贴合在一起，乔瑟夫用力顶动着，次次都撞击在他的敏感点上。西撒的性器也被他握在手中粗暴的捋动，湿滑的粘液沾满了整个棒体和手掌。在被风暴般的快乐包裹的感觉中，西撒的心里涌起一股莫大的幸福与绝望。本来截然相反的两种感情，却如同连体婴一般错落交缠，他抑制不住的抖着嘴唇，与乔瑟夫深深的亲吻。他的手触碰到乔瑟夫左肩上的星形胎记，那里寄宿着乔瑟夫家族的灵魂，现在也同样寄托了他的希望。

乔瑟夫的动作越来越快，他就快要到高潮了。西撒也临近爆发点，他的后穴剧烈收缩，紧绞着乔瑟夫的阴茎。乔瑟夫连声叫着他的名字，性器在他体内激烈地插拔进出，几乎要顶进他的内脏中。西撒被顶撞得说不出话来，他搂紧乔瑟夫的脖子，在意识还未完全离体之前，用破碎的语调在他耳边说道：

“我爱、我爱你——”

乔瑟夫猛地一抖，阴茎深深埋进他的体内，达到了绝顶的高潮。西撒也同时喷射出一股精液，他腰部痉挛，眼前发白，却被乔瑟夫抱着，一起翻滚到床上。他大口喘息的嘴唇被乔瑟夫堵住，他们疯狂的接吻，着迷一般吸取着对方口中的津液。西撒觉得他很可能会因为缺氧窒息而死——再一次死亡。

许久之后，乔瑟夫终于放开了他。他们都没再说话，只是紧拥在一起，贪婪地吸取对方的体温。乔瑟夫的胸口传来强有力的心跳，那是鲜明顽强的震动和生命力。西撒抚摸着他的胸膛，似乎能毫无隔阂地碰触到他的心脏。

“我想——我想我知道这是哪里了，”乔瑟夫定定的望着西撒，与他双手交握。从一开始，他就不处于真实存在的世界，可是这并非梦境，也不是幻觉，而有西撒所在的地方，也许只有那一个答案。

乔瑟夫一直以为，天堂只存在于教徒们虔诚的祈祷中。他对信仰没有那么执着，并衷心期望自己死后能化为一抔尘土。他从未在书中看过天堂的具体描述，但每个人所看到的天堂或许都是不一样的。这里是愿望的折射，死前的遗憾和心事，会一并跟随他进入神圣的土地。而乔瑟夫的愿望很简单，从始至终，贯穿如一。

但他无法实现这个愿望，只有在心里一遍一遍的念想。他还没有真正死亡，虽然仅存一丝微弱的呼吸。他回想起来了所有的事，包括他们的相遇，包括他们的战斗，包括西撒的牺牲。

“JOJO，”西撒温柔的揉了揉他的头发，“也许我无法实现你的愿望，但总有人可以。你会有一个幸福的家，一个像秀兰·邓波儿一样可爱的女儿，一只宠物狗，或许还有一只猫。你会继续你的冒险和旅程，你会活得很久，子孙满堂，充足富裕——这是我的愿望。”

“但是你的愿望里面没有你，”乔瑟夫艰难地开口说，“而我的愿望、我的愿望——”

西撒没再说话。他深深的看着乔瑟夫，仿佛要把他长久地烙印到眼中。现在他才真正感受到，乔瑟夫在废弃旅馆看到十字架时的心境。这对他来说极其残酷，而对乔瑟夫来说，更是又一次的双重折磨。他不安地攥着乔瑟夫的手，轻轻摩挲着他的掌心。乔瑟夫看起来又快哭了，他的眼眶泛红，甚至连绿色的瞳孔也渗出道道血丝。他努力遏制住情绪，冲西撒挤出一个灿烂却又难看至极的招牌笑容。

“也许我早就猜到了，从、从你唱那首歌开始，”乔瑟夫带着鼻音发出两声嘿嘿的傻笑，“你愿意再为我唱一遍吗？我今天才发现它这么好听。”

“当然，当然，”西撒拍着他的背，在他的额头上落下轻轻一吻，“这才是我的男孩儿。”

乔瑟夫嘟囔了一句“我是个大人了”之类的话，却被西撒低低的歌声遮掩过去。在熟悉的旋律中，他紧紧靠着西撒的胸膛，陷入了深沉的无梦之眠。

 

“……Non ti scordar di me,la vita mia legata e a te.Io t'amo sempre piu,nel sogno mio rimani tu.”

 

乔瑟夫是在一阵摇动中醒来的。

轻微的晃动，就像船漂浮在粼粼水波上，他很熟悉这种感觉。

乔瑟夫睁开眼睛，只觉得天旋地转，好一会儿，他才慢慢看清了眼前的景象。他闻到一股刺鼻的消毒水味，耀眼的阳光洒落在身上，懒洋洋的，仿佛他只是睡了一小会儿慵懒的午觉。他极其虚弱，饥肠辘辘，却精神十足。床边的柜子上放着一台老式收音机，断断续续的男中音从小小的黑盒子里飘出来。他听过这个旋律，可是在哪儿听的，又是谁唱的，他毫无头绪。他似乎做了一个梦，甜蜜的美梦，他不可思议的感到了某种力量和信心，就在他的心底强烈的鼓动。

“Welcome back，”他对自己说。

 

Fin.

 

 

注：

歌词节选自意大利民歌《Non Ti Scordar Di Me》，文里出现的歌词的意思是：

Non ti scordar di me:

Do not forget me;

勿忘我

la vita mia legata e a te.

my life is bound up in you.

我的生命追隨著妳

Io t'amo sempre piu,

I love more and more.

我是多麼多麼地愛妳

nel sogno mio rimani tu.

my dreams are always of you.

我的夢想永遠都是妳


End file.
